United States of North America Constitution
History The Constitution of the United States of North America was introduced and ratified on September 10, 2007. Purpose The Purpose of the Constitution of the United States of North America is to establish a stable federal government and to lay down the supreme law of the United States of North America. Articles Article I The Legislative Branch of the United States of North America is to be established by two bodies of elected representatives from every state into a national congress. The first body is the House of Representatives which are elected based on the population of a state. Every 50,000th person within a state requires it to elect another representative. The Senate is elected on a limit of 4 per state regardless of the state's population. All elected members of congress must be over 25 years of age, must live in the state they are being elected to and must be a citizen for a minimum of 10 years. Representatives have a term of 3 years while senators have terms of 6. The legislative branch has the responsibility to represent their constituents in congress and to pass bills and laws that are required by the nation. Article II The Executive Branch of the United States of North America is to be established by the President of the United States of North America, the Vice-President of the United States of North America and advisers appointed to by them. It is the duty of the Executive Branch to uphold all of the laws of the constitution and to enforce them when necessary. In the event that the President dies, is removed, or is incapacitated then the responsibilities of the Executive Branch fall upon the Vice-President. If he too dies, is removed from office, or is incapacitated then the responsibilities of the executive branch are to be passed on to the next highest ranking adviser to the president until emergency elections can be held by congress. The President serves for a term of 6 years after every election and may have unlimited terms if elected repeatedly. Article III The Judicial Branch of the government falls under the control of the Executive Branch and is the tool used by the executive branch to uphold the constitution. The Judicial Branch may be shaped by the executive branch but these basic requirements must be met and upheld at all times. At least three levels of courts (local, state, and supreme). Local and state judges are elected by the constituents of the area (local or state) but to become a supreme court judge the person must be a born citizen, be over 40 years of age and must be approved by both houses of Congress. Article IV It is understood that time moves along and change is required to keep up. Amendments to the constitution may be made as long as it is passed by a 2/3 vote by both houses of congress and is signed by the President. If the President chooses to veto the amendment congress may override him/her with a 4/5 vote to overturn the veto. Article V This Constitution is the supreme law of the United States of North America. It overrules all laws made by state and local governments and if there is a conflict of laws, federal law is to be upheld over all others. The Constitution may be abolished provided a new constitution is ready to take it's place and if 90% of all citizens vote to abolish it. Amendments First Amendment The Federal Government of the United States of North America may not pass a law embracing a single religion or the prohibition or restriction of an established religion. Second Amendment All persons held for a crime must first be indicted by a grand jury to be held on trial. If necessary another trial may be convened if further evidence turns up later that the person did in fact commit the crime they were accused of and must be again indicted by a grand jury. To be convicted of a crime a person must be found guilty by a jury of their fellow citizens. Third Amendment Elections for the president of the United States of North America and all members of the Legislative Branch must be determined by a direct popular vote by the people. Fourth Amendment Discrimination against a person based on race, color, gender or religion is forbidden on all levels of government during elections of all government officials as well as in everyday life. Fifth Amendment All persons 18 years of age or above may participate in all elections be they federal, state, or local. Category:USNA